Molded into a Warrior
by Stickem101
Summary: This is a Code Lyoko fanfic, but the Code Lyoko part doesn't come in until a few chapters in. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

Hi. My name is Vincent Alexander. I am 15, 6' tall, white, 180 lbs., black hair, and I am completely made up. The character just described is completely made up, along with the other characters in the story. Any resemblances are completely coincidental. If you would like a character to be in my story, or if you would want to use one of my characters, just ask.  
This is a story I pieced together in my free time. It is completely fiction. None of this really took place (as far as I know). So if you think I am mocking a part of your life, I am not. I will probably turn this into a Code Lyoko fanfic later on. This is made for your enjoyment, so... Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! It is me Vince here to tell you that this is the first chapter in my story, and I hope you enjoy it. I am not exactly the best author, so please accept the fact that my spelling and grammar might be a little off. I unfortunately don't have spell check, so I am saying sorry to the Grammar and Spelling Nazis of the world ahead of time. I would appreciate any feedback.(Flames, Advice, Apreciation, etc.) If you want a character of yours to be in my story, just PM me. Enjoy!

"I hate you! I wish I wasn't your son!" That was the last thing I said to my parents. I thought about it for the last 2 days. I looked out the window at the woods. Time seemed to stretch on forever. I thought about the fire. I thought about my parents screaming, the sounds of them searching for me, shouting my name. If I had gone to them, would they still be here? The image of their charred bodies haunted my dreams, turning them in to nightmares. The fire destroyed everything, except for the shed that I hid in. Along with some boxes that were packed away. The police officer said to me from the driver seat, "You okay kid?" It was a dumb question. Who would be okay after what I went through? We both remained silent for the rest of the drive. I wondered where I was going.

We rode up to a very old looking building. It was tall, about 6 floors, It had cobwebs all over it, and the windows were broken and had bars on them. It looked like something from a horror movie. I was already terrified of this place, and I had a feeling it was going to get worse. As we got out of the car and walked up to the old man standing in front of the building, Something in my head kept telling me to turn around and run. If only I had listened.

When the police officer left, The old man led me to a room. In the room was a very old looking desk with papers all over it, and a very old looking wooden chair. The old man told me to sit, Aparently this was his office. The man sat in the chair behind the desk, and looked at me for a long while. Then he grabbed some papers and read them. Then he asked, "Your name is Vincent Alexander, correct?" I nodded. "And you are 15?" Another nod. "And you just graduated from middle school 2 months ago?" I gave a final nod. "Okay, and from now on you will know me as Headmaster. Your room is 14-B on the second floor. You have 3 room mates."

When I finally got out of the office, I walked around the orphanage to try and find my room. I passed by a lot of scary looking kids ranging from ages 8 to about 17. They all gave me dirty looks as I passed by them. When I finally found my room I had seen a lot of very mean looking people. I stopped in front of the door to my room. After seeing the people in the orphanage so far, I was scared to go in to my room. I remember the Headmaster saying that I would have 3 room mates. I wondered what they would be like. I finally worked up the courage to open the door, and I was surprised at what I saw. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi people who might even bother reading this. I am just here to say that I do not own the song It's been awhile. That belongs to the band Staind. I also don't own the two surprise roommates in the beginning of this chapter. They belong to thatTommykid. I only own the other OCs in the story

There were two boys that seemed a lot nicer than the other people in this orphanage. One was sitting on the bed to the right of the entrance. He was about 5'9" and he was really skinny, about 115lbs maybe. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He looked to be 15 years old. The other boy was standing next to him. He was just a little bit shorter than the other one, about 5'7", with red hair and dark blue eyes. He was also pretty skinny, about 120lbs. He was wearing a black shirt with a light blue stripe on each side, black pants with a red stripe on each side that appeared to lead of the blue ones on his shirt. He was also wearing black shoes with light blue stripes on the sides.

The one that was standing walked over to me and said, "Hey, you're that new kid." he stopped to think and then said, "Vince, right?" I nodded in response to his question. "My name is Matt, and the one sitting down is Russ." I waved at him and looked around the room. There was a desk against the far wall in between two bunk beds. At the foot of each set of beds was a small dresser with four drawers each. Matt sat on the bunk under Russ and said, "You can take any bunk you want on the left side of the room." I put my stuff in the two top drawers and climbed up to the top bunk. It was a long day and I needed sleep.

I started to drift off, and I had images flash through my mind at a rapid pace. Then I was on my knees next to my parents. There scorched bodies burnt so badly that they could barely be identified. I started to cry at the sight of their bodies. I didn't even care that my home was burning to the ground behind me. I heard the sirens coming. By the time they got to my house the fire would have reached the ground and start to die on its own. I looked down and saw something next to my mom's body. It was a piece of paper. I took it and slipped it into my pocket before the police could arrive. I looked at my parents again and finally let out the scream that was caught in my throat.

I bolted up and muffled the scream so I wouldn't wake up Matt or Russ. I wiped my tears away and looked at the clock. It was midnight, and I could not let myself sleep. I was scared that I might have to relive the death of my parents again. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out into the hall, and headed toward the stairs. I headed up to the roof while avoiding as many people as possible.

Once on the roof, I looked out into the distance. The orphanage was so isolated that there was no other form of life in sight except from the trees in the distance and their inhabitants. I pulled out my mp3 player and put it on shuffle. The song "It's been awhile" by Staind came on. I sat down on the edge of the roof and started to think about the fire that always crept its way into my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

I sat there all night listening to the various sounds around me, and when those disappeared, I listened to the silence. As the sun began to rise up I saw a car pull into the driveway of the orphanage. It was a cop car similar to the one I came in. The cop got out and led someone into the orphanage. I went back to my room, and when I got there, there was someone standing outside the door. I recognized the person from earlier. He was the one that came out of the cop car. He was 5'9" and 150lbs. He was wearing a plain black sweater with the hood pulled over his face, baggy jeans, and worn out street shoes. His black hair covered the part of his face that was not covered by the hood on his sweater.

I looked at him and said, "Hi, my name is Vince. What's yours?" He quietly said, "My name is Alex." I opened the door and walked into my room. Alex soon followed. As Matt and Russ gave him the same introduction as they did for me, I hopped up on my bunk and laid there. I didn't dare shut my eyes, in fear of the nightmares. I laid there as Matt and Russ went to lunch. Alex stayed to unpack, and I didn't want to sleep. So I decided to help him. While I was helping him unpack I realized something about him. I thought about how he acted when I met him. He noticed me staring and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" I paused and asked, "Are you a girl?" He froze for a second before asking, "What makes you think that?" I thought about it and said, "Well, you are very shy and quiet. Your voice is kind of feminine and you froze when I asked you if you're a girl just now." She pulled off her hood and moved her hair out of her face. Her skin was pale white, her hair went to her shoulders, and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. I would say she was about my age, probably 15 just like me.

I kept staring and she said, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl." I was shocked and I said, "Why not?" "Have you seen how girls are treated around here?" It was true. Walking through the halls, I could tell that all the girls were scared to be alone. "Okay. I promise I won't tell." "Thank you." I could tell that she didn't think too highly of herself, even though she was beautiful. I wouldn't tell her that of course. I couldn't shake this strange feeling about her. I felt like my heart was heavy when I looked at her. She pulled up her hood, and we continued to unpack her stuff.

A few minutes later, Matt and Russ walked in. Matt was limping, and Russ had a black eye. I ran to them and asked, "What happened?" Matt sat down on his bun and said, "Older boys...by the basketball court...they were attacking Russ." I ran out of the room. I didn't know Matt or Russ all that much, but I had to do something. When I got to the basketball court, I saw a group of guys beating up a girl who was unlucky enough to be caught alone. I ran up to them and threw a rock at the biggest one. He turned around and they all stopped beating her up. The big one walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. Bad move on his part. I grabbed his wrist and jumped, and I pulled his arm towards me. When he got close enough, I wrapped my legs around his neck and he dropped to the ground. I used my legs to choke him out until he was unconscious, then I got up and was grabbed by all of the other guys. One was holding each arm, and one was standing in front of me. I jumped and used the two that were holding my arms as leverage to kick the one in front of me as hard as I could. He fell down, and the two holding my arms kicked the back of my knees. My legs popped and I fell to the ground in agony. The one that I kicked stood up and kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. He broke at least three ribs. The world around me started to fade into darkness.

I woke up in my room. I was on a bottom bunk. I tried to sit up, and I felt a shock of pain in my chest. I laid back down and gripped my chest. Alexis walked over to me while crying. I could see the pain in her eyes. Seeing me like this hurt her a lot. I said, "Don't worry. I'm fine." She turned around and started to cry more. I stood up. It hurt a lot, but seeing Alexis cry hurt more. I hugged her and said, "It is okay. I will be fine. Please don't cry." She turned around towards me and she sobbed, "You are an idiot. You should not have done that." "I had to." "Why?" "They were hurting someone." "You hurt me. When you were carried in here unconscious you hurt me." I stood there in shock. Alexis ran out, and I sat down on the bed.

I then noticed that there was someone else in the room. It was the same girl who was being beat up by the guys that beat me up. She was 5'8" and 125lbs. She had hair that was as white as the moon and eyes as red as blood. She was wearing a plain black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She was about 15 years old. She said, "Thank you for helping me earlier." I said, "It was nothing." "You could have died. And it would have been my fault." "No it wouldn't. It would be mine. I chose to help you. It is my responsibility if I get hurt." "You know she loves you." "She does?" "Yes. When you were brought in, she looked the way I did when my parents died." "Well she doesn't love me anymore." "You idiot, of course she loves you. That is why she left. She didn't want to see you hurt." "What should I do now?" "Go after her." And that is what I did.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again. It is me Vince, just here to tell you that I do not own the rights to the song Iris. That belongs to The Goo Goo Dolls. I also do not own Matt or Russ. They belong to thatTommykid. I do however own any other OCs.

I searched for her until I heard something behind me. I knew that someone was following me; I just didn't know who it was. I slowly turned around and saw the group of guys from before. Then I was struck in the face. I fell to the ground and looked up. I saw the guy that I had knocked unconscious. He had a broken nose and a black eye. I never knew that I was able to do that much damage to a person. I put those thoughts aside and focused on my goal. I had to find Alexis. I got my ass kicked last time, and I had someone to find. I decided that I had to talk my way out of this.

I looked at the leader and said, "I will not fight back." He appeared to be just fine with that. I continued on, "You can go ahead and beat me up, but I will not fight you. So go ahead and prove to everyone that you need to beat up someone younger than you that you know won't fight back." I could tell that he didn't understand, and if he did I doubt he would care. I pointed behind them and yelled, "What the hell is that?" They turned around, and I ran away.

I ran until I found my way up to the roof. I sat down on the ledge and I realized that I was not going to be able to find Alexis with that group looking for me. I pulled out my mp3 player and started listening to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. All I could think about was Alexis. When the song ended, I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. They were soon replaced by new tears. I couldn't stop crying. All I could think about was Alexis. _'Could she really feel that way about me?' _That thought was wrapped tightly around my brain.

A noise behind me pulled me out of my thoughts, and brought me back to earth. I turned around and saw someone in front of me. I was too blurry-eyed to see who it was. I asked, "Who are you?" I heard the person in front of me say, "Why are you crying?" I paused for a bit. The voice sounded kind and trustworthy. I said, "I may have lost the only person that I have ever loved." "Who was she?" "I can't tell you." The person asked curiously, "Why not?" "I promised her." "Just tell me her first name." "Fine, her first name is Alexis." The person asked surprised, "Really?" "Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore. I lost her. She is so mad at me that she might never forgive me." "What will happen if she does forgive you?" "I will be the happiest person ever, and I will do anything for her." "And what happens if she never forgives you?" "I can't imagine living the rest of my life if that happens." The person ran up and hugged me. Alexis whispered in my ear, "I forgive you." For the second time that day, I cried.

For the next month Alexis, Krystal, and I all enjoyed each other's company. Matt and Russ had been adopted my nice families. Matt wrote to me, but Russ didn't keep much contact. While they were here, we became great friends. After they left, Alexis was more open about who she was while in the dorm. She trusted me to the fullest extent. Krystal spent a lot of time with us in our dorm. We all became great friends.

'_Today is the day.'_ That thought was all I could think about all night. It was about one in the morning when I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, Alexis was gone, along with all of her stuff. I saw a note on the table. My heart sank to my feet. I ran to the front of the orphanage as fast as I could. I got out the front entrance just in time to see a car pulling away from the orphanage. I ran after it, but it was too fast. I decided to cut through the woods and cut them off at the next turn. I got there just in time to make eye contact with Alexis. She had a very surprised look on her face. She looked sad as she waved bye to me. Tears rolled down my face, each one carrying a bit of my strength away with it. I felt so weak that I passed out right there on the side of the road.

I woke up in my dorm the next day. I don't know how I got to my dorm. The last thing I remember was passing out in the street. I got up, and I saw the note still sitting there on the desk. It had not yet been touched by anyone. I picked it up, and I read it as tears started to well up in my eyes. I held them back as best as I could. No matter how many times I read it, the note still seemed unreal to me.

"Dear Vince,

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I have been adopted by a nice family. So don't worry about me. I just want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since the time I first saw you. Thank you for everything. We will be able to see each other again. Goodbye.

-Krystal"

Krystal loved me, and I never knew it. I lost the love of my life, and I lost my last friend. I climbed back in bed and laid there for the rest of the day. The next day I only left my bed to get water. I never went anywhere near the cafeteria. I only walked down the hall a little to the water fountain, and then I went back to my room. I did this for a week. I was losing the last bit of strength I had. I knew I had to eat, so I went down to the cafeteria.

I got my food and sat down alone at a table. I was just minding my own business when the headmaster walked in. He walked over to me and said, in the cold voice that had haunted me since my first session in his office, "Will you come with me to my office?" I walked into his office and saw to people sitting in the chairs to the side of the room. I was relieved to see them. He wouldn't hurt us in front of people unless they were staff at the orphanage. He had to keep is reputation and he didn't want to get shut down.

The headmaster said to the two sitting in the chairs, "This is Vincent. He is trouble, but he has good qualities. This was the typical routine. He would say something to make the family not want to adopt the child in question, and then he would follow up with a generalizing compliment to cover up his plan. The couple surprised him and me when the man said, "He doesn't look like a bad kid." The woman said, "I agree, and he seems like just the kind of child we wanted." The headmaster wasn't going to give me up so easily. He thought quickly and said, "He fights a lot with the other kids, but he is smart at times." The woman said, "He seems like he is smart more than sometimes." The man said, "I don't blame him for fighting the other boys in this place. A lot of them look really mean." The woman asked me, "Why do you fight the boys here?" I said, "I haven't fought for about a month now." "When you did fight them, why did you do it?" "I was protecting someone." "Was it your friend?" "Not at the time. I didn't know her until after, but I cannot sit by and let a group of guys beat up someone who stands no chance. Especially when that person is a girl that was minding her own business." She smiled and said, "We want to adopt him."

After I finished packing up my stuff, I headed out. I walked out into the hall and someone ran into me. We both fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw someone lying on top of me. She looked at me and her face went red. She said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." She got off of me quickly. I sat up and said, "It's okay. Why were you running down the halls?" She looked behind her and said, "Some guys were chasing me." I looked at her and said, "Why?" "I don't know. I was just walking down the hall, and I accidentally bumped into one of them. They all got mad and started chasing me." Then someone yelled, "I found her." I looked down the hall and saw a group of guys running towards us. I jumped in front of the girl, and the guys stopped in front of me. One of them said, "Get out of our way." I stood my ground and he pushed me back. When he pushed me I fell on to the girl. I looked at her and whispered, "Run down the hall and go up the stairs until you get to the top floor. Then you need to go to the opposite side of the hall and go through the metal red door. Just hide on the roof and wait for me." We got up and she ran away. One of the guys ran after her and I tackled him to the ground. He hit his head on the wall and got knocked out.

I got up and ran in front of the other guys. One of them asked, "Are you messed up in the head, or something?" I just smiled and said admittedly, "Maybe I am, but I will have to check after I kill you." He took a step back, and one of the others said, "He is obviously trying to scare us off." It was surprising that any of them were smart enough to figure that out. I decided to stick to my plan. "Everyone is crazy, but some people are just crazier than others. How do you know that I am not crazy enough to kill you right here and now?" The smarter one of the group said, "Because we outnumber you, and we are stronger." "Enough talk. Either fight me or leave her alone." They rushed in as a group, and I quickly jumped out of their path. Most were able to stop, but two of them fell over each other. The ones that didn't fall were already coming at me. I ran around them and kicked the two that were down in their faces. They both went unconscious, and I was pushed forward.

I landed next to the two that I kicked. I quickly got up and dived past the group of guys. There were about four left, and I was getting tired. I ran at the biggest one, and I grabbed his head and slammed it against my knee. His body went limp as he lost consciousness. I backed away from the last three, but I wasn't fast enough. I was punched in the face and I fell down onto my back. One of them tried stomping on my chest. I rolled out of the way, and he missed. I got up and started to run down the hall. The last three were right behind me. I jumped and kicked off the wall to change my direction. I ran right through them, and one fell down. He was able to get up before I got to him. He was hurt, but he still was able to fight. I ran toward my room, and ran into my room. I tripped one as he was coming through the door. He hit his head on the bed frame, and went unconscious. I waited for the last two, but they would not come into the room. I looked out the door, and I was struck in the face. I fell down out into the hall. I looked up as both the guys stood over me. They both started kicking me in the ribs. I could hardly maintain consciousness. Then the kicking stopped I looked back up, and they weren't there. I looked over and saw someone holding one of them down. The other was knocked out and lying propped up against the wall. I got up and yelled, "Thank you." Then I ran toward the roof.

I stumbled through the door. I was so tired and sore that I had to sit down. I sat on the ledge and said, "Come on out. I am here just like I promised." The girl from before came out from behind a vent. She ran over to me and said in a panicked voice, "Are you okay? What happened?" I looked at her and said quietly, "I'm fine. The group of guys will be unconscious for a while, and they will be sore tomorrow." She hugged me and said, "Thank you." I winced from the pain in my chest. She pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?" I placed a hand over my chest and said, "I think I broke a rib or two." "We should go to the nurse." I said, "I can't. The nurse is for orphans only." "What do you mean?" I just got adopted. I was bringing my stuff out when you ran into me." "You are leaving?" She looked sad so I tried to comfort her. "Don't worry. The guys will leave you alone." She didn't look reassured. "What's wrong? You won't have to worry about them anymore." "I thought that we might become friends." "We can be friends. I can visit you, and I can talk to you over the phone. She looked happy and said, "Okay." We left, and she went to her dorm. I got my stuff and went to the front of the orphanage. The couple was waiting in their car. The guy got out and asked, "What happened? You look like hell." "I feel like hell." He laughed and helped me put my stuff in the car. The man was about 6'0" and He was about 200lbs. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was just a bit tanner than me. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Once we finished loading up the car with my stuff, we got in and drove away.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi. This is Vince just saying hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it took a while to update and I apologize. I do not own Shadow Puppets or Shadow of the Giant. Those books were written by Orson Scott Card.

I sat alone on my bed looking at the only picture I had. It was of me and Alexis when we stole some money from the headmaster and ran away to the fair for a day. We had all sorts of crazy adventures. I smiled, and then I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and unlocked it. I slid the picture into my pocket and opened the door to my new brother. He looked exactly like me, except his hair was blonde. He was the same age as me to the day. People kept getting us mixed up when we would wear our hoods up. Sometimes we did it just for the fun of seeing people confused. We got a good laugh every time. He looked at me excitedly and said, "Dammit Vince. Get ready for school." I just looked at him confused. I was fully dressed and ready. "I am ready." "No. You look like a loner who sits in the corner alone and doesn't say a word." "That is exactly what I am." "Not anymore." I just rolled my eyes and got my jacket. I headed out the door.

We finally got to school after the two mile walk from home. We walked past a group of guys that were standing by the bathrooms. I went in as my brother kept walking. He stopped and said, "Hey Vince, don't get into trouble." I just smiled and said, "Come on Alex, do I look like the kind of person that gets kicked out on the first day." "Yeah, pretty much." I just smiled as he walked away. When I ended up getting out of the bathroom stall, I bumped into one of the guys from the group by accident. He looked at me and said, "Watch where you are going idiot." I just kept walking, and he grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, I am not done talking to you." I just shoved his hand off of me and kept walking. He grabbed me again and turned me around. His face was red and he was shaking in anger. He pushed me back, and I grabbed for his arm. The problem is, I missed. He punched me in the face. I looked at him and I spat blood on his chest. Then he came at me swinging in blind rage. I dodged his strikes and backed out of the bathroom. His friends instantly ran over to us. One of them tried to swing at me and I ducked. His fist landed right on the face of the first one that attacked me. He fell to the ground unconscious. His friend backed away and I started to back up as well. Then I got hit in the back of the head and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alex, a cop, Lucas, and a man that I assumed was the principal. Alex looked at the cop as he stepped forward. The cop said, "Do you mind telling me what happened?" I sat up and said, "Well, I was going to the bathroom. I walked out of the stall and accidently bumped into some guy. He yelled at me, so I turned around to walk away. He grabbed me so I swatted at his hand and kept walking. He grabbed me again and turned me around. He then shoved me and I tried to grab his arm. He then proceeded to punch me in the face. I spat blood at him, and then he chased me out of the bathroom. His friends came after me. One of his friends missed me and accidently hit him. He went unconscious and then I got hit from behind. After that, I woke up here." He just nodded and brought the principal and Lucas out into the hall with him. After a while they came back and the principal said I was suspended for a day because of the fact that I provoked him. Lucas said, "Hey Vince, I am sorry about this, but you have to get home on your own. I have to get back to work now." I just nodded and left the nurses office.

On my way home, I decided to take a detour through downtown so I could stop by the book store. I ended up buying Shadow Puppets and Shadow of the Giant by Orson Scott Card. I had read them before, and I liked them, so I decided to buy them. I put them in my backpack just outside of the store, and then I kept walking home. I passed by an ally when I noticed three people in it. There were two guys holding knives, and a girl who was backed up against the wall. I saw her backpack on the ground with books spilling out of it. I ran up and grabbed the wrist of the one on the right. I twisted it until I heard a sickening crack. He dropped the knife, and I picked it up. I moved out of the way just in time to avoid the other ones knife. I grabbed his arm and slammed it against my knee, causing that same terrible cracking sound. He also dropped his knife, so I grabbed it and threw them both onto the roof. I then told the guys to go away. They ran off as quick as they could. I turned around to help the girl pick up her books that spilled out of her backpack. She was about 5'9", with black hair and violet eyes. She was about 15, and she was about 100lbs. After we got all the books I asked, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" She just shook her head. I sighed and said, "Listen, I am kind of new around here. I don't have any friends outside of my family. How would you like to be my friend?" She just blushed and ran out of the ally. I ran out, but she was already gone by the time my eyes adjusted to all the light that was hidden from the shaded ally. I ran across the street, but unfortunately for me, I didn't see the car coming.

Hello. Vince here asking if the reader that uses the alias of S could get an account and PM me telling me the name of her character, that would be great. And anyone who wants a character in my story, just give me the proper info; name, age, height, weight, hair/eye color, and a few personality traits that I can work with. If you want to use one of my OCs, just ask. Also check out thatTommykid's story "A New Lyoko Warrior".


	6. Character needed!

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updated chapter. I need one more character. I need a female character. The sooner I get the character, the sooner I can update. Don't put it in a review. Please pm me the info for the character.


End file.
